Strange Dream
by MoodyRuby227
Summary: I had this weird dream about Doon and Lina, so here it is.


**I dreamt this not an hour ago, and wanted to get it down and post it before I lost it. Here it goes.**

**I do not own and Ember related things. I only own the world they're in: my cozy dreamland.**

A world, consisting only of a flat wall of rock coming up through space at a 90 degree angle. A cluster of houses and old gothic century stone buildings built onto the wall of rock, in a many floored church, there was a boy.

The church's floors:

1.A big grand hall, much like the entry hall in a fictitious book about a boy wizard, leading to a grand staircase, going up about ten steps and splitting, a staircase going left, a staircase going right. Before the staircase, a big dining room, where all the villagers gathered to share meals, looking once again, like the dining room in the wizard castle.

The left staircase lead up and up and up, doors every two flights.

The right staircase led all the way up to where the left one didn't: the room where the villagers gathered every God's day of rest, Sunday, to hear the priest preach. Glass doors led out to a magnificent courtyard, with a fountain and flowers of every kind growing magically all around, a stone bench in the grass, a hidden swing in the flowers, and a grate which opened and criminals were shoved down into holding cells to rot for all eternity.

Floor 2 was all bathrooms, with showers, big tubs, big counters and mirrors for women to apply the thing call makeup… things like that.

Floor three was Lina's room, she had a small room, and a door leading to a really big playroom where it seemed all the toys in the village stayed for she and her friend's to share. Her small room consisted of the picture and sound box Doon's father called a television, a bunk bed, a small dresser, a soft carpet and a few posters on the walls and door. She shoved a blanket under the top mattress so, when lying down on the bottom bed, she was in her own little world of her blankets and pillows, free to read, and dream fantastical adventures. A wispy curtain came from the ceiling surrounding the whole bed, so when she was on the top bed, she felt like a princess.

Floor 4 happened to be Loris's work shop, where he created magnificent machines his son and Lina could use all around and share with the other Emberites in the village on the wall.

Floor 5 had two doors, one into Doon's room which looked much like Lina's, just fit for a boy; and one into Lori's room, fit for a man with a big bed for he and Doon to share when Doon had a nightmare.

And floor 6. The one only reachable by the right staircase: the preaching room (I can't remember what it's called right now), the garden and the holding cells.

Doon happened to be in a room like Lina's above the holding cells, covered in a monster's shed skeleton, a jean straight jacket, 5 little explosives and one big explosive. The monsters he caught had escaped the holding cell and caught him to exact their revenge. So the big monster, whose skeleton Doon wore under the jean straight jacket, was giving a big long bad guy speech and holding a lighter.

"When I light you on fire, starting at the collar of this jacket." he pulled on the collar and Doon tried to bite his hand like thing. "Ah, ah, ah, wouldn't want me to miss and hit the BIG explosive now. As I was saying, after lighting the collar on fire, the flame will travel down and hit each of the five little explosives, setting them off and burning skin, leaving you to suffer, bleeding and losing parts of your body from inside. Then when the big explosion hits, this church, along with whomever may be in it at the time, will disappear and you will all die. Have I mad myself clear?" the lesser monstrous villains nodded and the big one lit the collar with the lighter. He then added red plastic rain boots to Doon's feet, making almost impossible to gain traction on the stone floors. He also broke Doon's left ankle and laughed as he and the others left. Doon was alone to face his certain death.

Doon was determined to escape alive, and so with a moan of pain, he scooted off the bottom bed and stood, wincing as his left foot received half of his muscular body's weight. He shuffled out of the room, and into the courtyard. he made it down to his father's shop, in agonizing pain, having fallen on the stair at least three times.

"What happened my son?" Loris threw a bucket of water on his son out in the staircase, so it would run down and out. He then helped Doon down the steps to his bottom bunk and sat him there all the while listening to the story.

Lina walked in and gasped. "Oh, Doon! Are you alright?!?" Doon repeated his story and Lina helped him down the stairs to her room, where she ripped a few white t-shirts to bandage his body where the first three explosives had gone off.

"But, Doon, there is no room like that. There are no holding cells up there. And most certainly there are no escaped monsters out to exact revenge on you, you must have been unconscious while whomever did this wrapped you up and lit you on fire." the older teen looked at her deliriously.

"I love you Lina Mayfleet." then passed out, as unconscious as a piece of paper.

Lina pulled the blanket over for her and Doon to escape into her world and lied down next to him. She wrapped her arms around him and held him close, rocking him while she hummed the song of Ember. Soon she fell asleep with the boy.

One time, when they both were awake, but really out of it, Doon asked Lina to marry him, shoving a silver mood ring onto her left ring finger. The moon turned purple on the ring, meaning love and Lina said yes. A few months later the two were happily married, still pondering who had tried to kill Doon.


End file.
